1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable camera system, and a video recording control method for the wearable camera system. The present invention relates to a wearable camera system including an image capturing device, for example, which can be mounted on a human body or worn clothes, and a video recording control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, introduction of a wearable camera which is mounted on a police officer or a security guard and is used in order to support duties of the police officer or the security guard, for example, has been taken into consideration.
As an example of the related art using the wearable camera, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-148842 discloses a wearable monitoring camera system, for example. The wearable monitoring camera system has a configuration in which a video signal and an audio signal from body-mounted CCD camera means and microphone means, and a date and time information signal from built-in clock means are encoded by encode server means which is accommodated in body-mounted pouch means, and the date and time information converted into character information can be recorded by being superimposed on a captured video.
In this system, for example, in a case where a police officer or a security guard wears and uses a wearable camera, it is expected that recording of video data (video signal) is started by the police officer or the security guard pressing a recording button.
However, if the police officer or the security guard attempts to handle an emergency situation, there is a possibility of being incapable of performing a video recording start operation, and thus a state may occur in which an important scene for the future incident investigation is not recorded (recording omission). Paying attention to the video recording start operation may decrease the attention of the police officer or the security guard to the emergency situation. Also in a case where an in-car camera is mounted in a patrol car or the like and can perform video recording, the video recording start operation may not be performed and thus recording omission may occur in the same manner.